Culpa
by Become one with Makita
Summary: En medio del divorcio de Jotaro, Kakyoin siente que tiene un poco la culpa


Un olor algo familiar lo despertó, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para haberlo molestado durante su sueño, abrió los ojos y se sintió raro al no ver a Jojo al lado suyo, volteo la mirada un par de veces hasta que vio la ventana del balcón abierta, en el se encontraba el moreno con un cigarrillo en la mano, dándole unas caladas cada tanto, lo miraba intrigante en silencio, con solo unos calzoncillos y todo su cuerpo al desnudo producto de lo que habían hecho hace unas horas.

-Jotaro? –pregunto algo consternado, el moreno dio un pequeño saltito de un susto y volteo a mirarlo.

-Como te despertaste? No estaba haciendo ruido –su rostro se veía afligido y eso preocupo a Kakyoin, quien se sentó en la cama para mirarlo.

-Creí que no fumabas –le pregunto confundido, Jojo miro algo decaído el cigarrillo en sus dedos y volteo a mirarlo. En sus 8 meses de relación no lo había visto fumas jamás y creyó que lo había dejado, nunca pregunto pero pensaba comprarle una caja de habannos o unos buenos cigarrillos como regalo.

-Solo cuando estoy estresado…no lo hago seguido…-se reprimió mentalmente por decir eso al ver la mirada preocupada del pelirojo –como te despertaste?

-El humo…hey que sucede? –le hizo una seña con las manos para que se sentada al lado suyo en la cama pero Jotaro solo se quedo ahí, dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo.

-Solo…estoy pensando en lo de mañana…no quiero perder la custodia de Jolyne –Jotaro bajo la cabeza mirando a un lado, hasta ahora no había notado que sus piernas temblaban.

-Va a estar todo bien, estuviste preparándote muchos días…-y así fue, consultando con abogados, acomodando todos los papeles del divorcio.

-Lo se pero…tengo miedo, si no le hubiera pedido el divorcio todo estaría normal y…-aquello quebró el corazón del pelirojo por un milisegundo, esto era en parte su culpa.

-Todavía no te divorciaste, estas a tiempo de decirle que no y cancelar todo…-sus dedos se agarraron de las sabanas con fuerza, por su culpa Jotaro estaba sufriendo y aún con lo mal padre que era de verdad quería mucho a su hija.

-No empieces, no me arrepiento de haberle pedido el divorcio pero no quiero pasar por esto, además va a ser un problema si vivimos tan lejos, como tendríamos que repartirnos a la niña? La vería una semana al año y nada más? –en este punto, Jojo estaba fumando como una chimenea, Kakyoin bajo la cabeza, en tanto había despertado hace unos 10 meses no paso mucho antes de que empezaran a salir y vivir juntos, todo bajo la propia insistencia de Jotaro quien incluso había querido separarse de su esposa para empezar su vida juntos.

-Si todavía sigues con ella tal vez –la mirada del moreno encima suyo aun sin verlo lo hizo temblar.

-No me arrepiento de dejarla por ti, eres todo lo que había estado esperando desde hace años y cambiaría todo en el mundo por ti –Jotaro quemo su cigarrillo en el suelo del balcón y se acerco a el, sentándose en la cama –vivir contigo luego de que despertaras fue lo mejor que me paso, no pienses que divorciarme de ella es algo malo, lo hice para no engañarla mas y no engañarte a ti tampoco –el pelirojo entrelazo una de sus manos con la suya y lo abrazo, poniendo su frente en su hombro.

-Esta bien…-la respiración del pelirojo en su piel lo calmaba- pero enserio todo salió bien, charlaste con tus abogados para aunque sea compartirla cada medio año no? Tu esposa…ex incluso acepto a eso

-Pero si cambia de opinión y…-los suaves dedos de Kakyoin que lo habían estado abrazando empezaron a acariciarlo haciendo círculos con las yemas.

-No te preocupes, estará bien, desde hace un tiempo que vienen hablando, mañana es solo una firma, ya esta todo arreglado –Jotaro suspiro, haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento caliente al pelirojo, le correspondió el abrazo con fuerza y le dio un beso en el cuello.

-Tienes 17 años y aún así eres mas maduro que yo…

-Tengo 28 hasta que pase un tiempo no dejare de tener 17 –aquello hizo reir al chico, quien se separo del moreno quien aprovecho para darle un beso –Te quiero, no te preocupes

-Yo también Kakyoin.


End file.
